Murderer
by Keither Serenity
Summary: We all knew Harry would die, but never thought like this....


Song Lyrics By Rhianna "Unfaithful"

Disclaimer: I do not own characters, nor the song lyrics.

_Story of my life _

_Searching for the right _

_But it keeps avoiding me _

_Sorrow in my soul _

_cause it seems that wrong _

_really loves my company_

Draco watched Harry sleep soundly, spent from his night of passion with him. Draco quietly pulled away from him and tensed as Harry whimpered from the lack of warmth at his back. Pulling his wand from the dresser he placed a warming charm on a pillow and kneaded up against him and Harry settled back to sleep. Draco slipped from under the covers and padded silently across the floor to his fallen robes. Dressing quickly as not to wake Harry, he stole from the room and headed back towards the dungeons.

_He's more than a man _

_and this is more than love _

_the reason that this guy is blue _

_the clouds are rolling in _

_because I'm gone again _

_and to him I just can't be true_

Harry woke with a smile on his face and turned towards the warmth of his lover to be greated by a fluffy white pillow. Frowning and brow furrowed he tried to force his face into a calm and collected meaner. Instead it creased and twisted until a single tear washed down his nose and onto the bedspread. Hastily wiping it away he disentangled himself from the sheets and walked to the window of his room. The day looked the same as his mood. Dark and Dreary. What he would give to just have one night where Draco wouldn't disappear before him waking. Glancing at the clock he figured he had just about 15 minutes to shower and head to the Great Hall before breakfast would begin. Sitting on the bed, he shuffled his feet into his shoes and noticed a piece of folded parchment lying by the door. Hope fluttered through his chest as he thought that Draco had left him a message he scampered over and opened it eagerly.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful _

_and it kills him inside _

_to know that I am happy with some other guy _

_I can see him dying_

Draco, refreshed from a quick shower, put on a new set of robes and readied himself for the day ahead. "Draco, come on, hurry up, your going to be late for breakfast!" Pansy's high pitched shrill called through the door. "Hold onto your britches Pans, I just have to grab something." He picked through the pockets of his pants and emptied his wand and money pouch. Checking the other pocket he was panicked to find it was empty. Checking again and then through the robes he had worn before he found he had indeed lost the letter. "Oh no….Harry…." Draco sat down hard on the floor and put his head in his hands suddenly feeling sick, his mouth dry. "No…no…..oh Merlin…."

_I don't wanna do this anymore _

_I don't wanna be the reason why _

_Every time I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside _

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore _

_I don't wanna take away his life _

_I don't wanna be... _

_a murderer_

Harry hadn't bothered going down to breakfast, he was instead curled upon his bed sobs wracking his body. He hadn't even open the door to Ron and Hermione, stating he was ill and to collect any work and notes for him. He reread the note a dozen or so times before letting it burst into flames from the sheer force of his will and concentration on the parchment. He thought back to an earlier conversation he and Draco had whilst cuddling after a heated love making……

"Draco?"

"Mm..Yes Harry?"

"What was Blaise doing in your rooms tonight before I arrived? You two seemed pretty put out. Like you had been fighting or something. His robes were torn a bit too."

Draco had tensed a bit and then relaxed as he cleared his throat.  
"It was nothing. He said something he shouldn't have. I showed him his place, that's all. Don't worry about it."

"Oh…ok…"

"Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Draco…. I….I love you…."

Draco hadn't responded, he simply held him closer and let him snuggle up into his lean body and fall asleep……

"That bastard….it wasn't a fight….he was…he…Blaise…." Harry sobbed loudly not noticing the knock from the door. Draco stood at the other side of the door listening as if some wounded animal lay inside and he felt his heart ache and reach out to him. He opened the door with a soft "Alohamora."

Slinking across the floor boards, not making a sound, he fought the urge to cry out in alarm as he saw his torn lover upon the bed. "Harry…..please…listen to me…let me explain…."

Harry sat up stiffly, his crying ceased and his wand pointed at the ready. "You son of a bitch…you…you….how could you?" His hand started to shake and he bit his lip drawing blood and allowing it to slip down his chin. Draco made to move closer and Harry cried out. "Don't! Don't you dare come any closer to me! You liar! You unfaithful lying arsehole!"

"Harry please let me explain! It's not what you think! I …I'm sorry! Blaise is nothing! I mean it! I…I had to do it! Please believe me when I say it wasn't my choice!"

"Not your choice? Not your choice? His letter to you seems to say otherwise! Oh Draco, how wonderful last night was. It's terrible that Dumbledore's punishment to you is to tutor Potty. I wish to spend more time with you, without having to be interrupted by the likes of that trash. Come to my rooms tonight, I will make you call out my name again my sweet."

Draco cringed as Harry voiced word for word of the letter. "Harry, please, listen to me, you know I'm a spy, I…I had to…Blaise…he has information we need! Snape said I had to do whatever possible! Blaise….he was given orders to plan an inside attack on Hogwarts! Please believe me! I only did what I had to do!"

Harry blinked, slowly taking in the information. "And if Snape told you, then the order must have come from Dumbledore. I…I can't bloody trust anyone! Not even you! Most of all YOU!" Harry picked himself up from the bed, through on his robes and turned back towards Draco. "Leave! Now! And don't bother talking to me again. You say you HAD to do this…well I will do what I have HAD to do since I was one year old! I'm going to kill that bastard once and for all. I am tired of people meddling in my life! That old coot has gotten his gears boggled and I'm not waiting any longer! Inside attack you say? Then he must be close by. Just like the reports said. I will find him." Harry stormed out of the door and slammed it shut while placing an elaborate locking charm to keep Draco from getting out.

_I feel it in the air _

_as I'm doing my hair _

_preparing for another day _

_A kiss up on my cheek _

_He's here reluctantly _

_as if I'm gonna be out late _

_I say I won't be long _

_Just hanging with the guys _

_A liar didn't have to tell _

_Because we both know _

_where I'm about to go _

_and we know it very well_

Hours later, Ron and Hermione had come to check on Harry only to find Draco in his place. "What happened? Where is Harry? What did you do to him ferret!" Ron had his wand drawn and Hermione elbowed him and he looked closer to find Draco in a state of distress. Hair out of place, tears soaking his face and the front of his shirt. Everything in the room in tumbles around them. "He….he's gone….he went to find Vold….the Dark Lord. He found out about Blaise….oh Merlin…." He fell to his knees for the millionth time that night and dry heaved until he passed out.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful _

_and it kills him inside _

_to know that I am happy with some other guy _

_I can see him dying_

Harry's sense of tracking was just about as good as his potion scores. Luckily he had thought to apparate to Grimmauld first to pick up Sirius' special little compass that when you add a bit of blood and had something from the person you were tracking it would point you in the right direction. Being that his essence through the scar itself held Voldemort's taint, Harry was fairly certain he had the correct path. He had been been heading East, through territories unknown to himself. The weather, close to the winter season, was chilling and Harry wished he had stopped for warmer clothing. He pulled his coat tighter and cast another warming charm on himself. He still had another hours flight before he would reach his destination. His hands were numbing from the breaking wind. Why had he been so stupid? To fall for Draco Malfoy in the first place? He had already resigned himself to believe it was part of Dumbledore's plans again. Make Harry feel safe and loved. Not thinking he would ever find out about Draco's infidelities. Well it was the last straw. He was either going to kill someone or die that night trying.

_I don't wanna do this anymore _

_I don't wanna be the reason why _

_Everytime I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside _

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore _

_I don't wanna take away his life _

_I don't wanna be... _

_a murderer_

Draco screamed until his lungs were raw. "What do you mean we can't go! I love him! He needs me! This is your fault old man! If you would have just let us tell him…..no more! You and your bloody Order can go to hell in a hand basket damn it! I'm going to find him! He stormed out of Grimmuald and apparated away before they had a chance to cast a spell at him. Draco felt the apparation pull him in an unfamiliar direction. "Oh no, the mark!" Draco's arm began to seer with pain and he gasped as he appeared in front of several other of his master's servants. Masking his pain with a façade only a Malfoy could pull, he moved towards the summons room and sought out Snape.

Harry was so close he could feel it. His scar burning and making him develop a headache. "I must go on. This needs to end." With a last burst of speed his broom took him across a unforeseen barrier and he was plummeting head long into the earth.

_His trust _

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head _

_Get it over with _

_I don't wanna do this _

_Anymore (anymore)_

Draco almost died on the spot when Harry was brought into the room. Most of the servants had taken wide steps back, not knowing if it was just a ploy. Draco felt Snape's hand still him and he shuddered with anticipation. Did they already kill him? How did he find them? What was the Dark Lord going to do?

"DRACO! Come here boy."

Draco tried not to tremble as he took even strides to the center of the room willing Harry to wake as he was just a few feet in front of him.

"It seems Mr. Potter has gotten away from his little fan club and fallen straight into our hands. I was informed by Zabini that he was last seen with you. Do I owe the pleasure of his company to you Draco? Did you bring me this present?"

Draco wasn't sure if Harry's being there was going to earn him points or send him to his death, so he thought quickly. "Sir, the …the idiot…he thought I was in love with him. As you know, I have been collecting information for you. Well it seems that Zabini somehow slipped a note in m

"DRACO! Come here boy."

Draco tried not to tremble as he took even strides to the center of the room willing Harry to wake as he was just a few feet in front of him.

"It seems Mr. Potter has gotten away from his little fan club and fallen straight into our hands. I was informed by Zabini that he was last seen with you. Do I owe the pleasure of his company to you Draco? Did you bring me this present?"

Draco wasn't sure if Harry's being there was going to earn him points or send him to his death, so he thought quickly. "Sir, the …the idiot…he thought I was in love with him. As you know, I have been collecting information for you. Well it seems that Zabini somehow slipped a note in my pocket and Potter here found it and it outed my position." He sneered in Zabini's direction for good measure. "I almost had the Order's location from him. I had gained his trust and was to go there tomorrow with them for some…meeting…"

"Ah is that so. Zabini, I would like to congratulate you then. CRUCIO!" Draco smirked as he watch Zabini's form cripple and scream. "Bella, please dispose of this….dirt. As for you Draco….good work…but its very disappointing that you did not find out this meeting place." Draco quickly dropped to his knees, his head touching the ground. "Please my Lord, is it not enough that Potter is here? We could kill him now! He was so upset about my supposed unfaithfulness that he took off with stupid Gryffindor haste and now he is here at your feet. Please, lets just dispose of him?" Draco was stalling for time. The Order had a tracking device on Harry's person and he knew they couldn't be far behind. No matter what that twit Dumbledore had said, they wouldn't leave him.

_I don't wanna do this anymore _

I don't wanna be the reason why 

_Everytime I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside _

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore _

_I don't wanna take away his life _

_I don't wanna be... _

_a murderer (a murderer)_

Voldemort cackled. "Ah yes, Harry Potter, the great child who defeated me, unconscious and not worthy of a fight. No, no, I won't kill him just yet. There are far to many things to get out of his head first. But Draco, this does require punishment on your part." He lifted his wand and in a flash Draco waited for the pain….but it never came. Opening his eyes he blanched backwards at the sight of Harry holding a blade that was now covered in grime. The Dark Lords head lolling back and forth on the ground beside his body. And then the fight began. Aurors filed in with Dumbledore leading the way. Severus was holding a handful of Death Eaters in a body bind spell. And Harry…was walking out the door in all of the commotion.

No no no no 

Draco took off in his direction, dodging spells of the uncaptured Death Eater's and Auror's who didn't know he was fighting on their side. His only thought was to catch up to Harry. " HARRY! Wait!" But Harry didn't turn, he kept moving forward, he dropped the blade to the ground as he walked away. He had to be in shock. Draco hurried to catch him. Nearing him he grabbed a handful of his robes and pulled him abruptly regretting so as Harry turned to grabbed his throat and shove him against the stone wall. "You're a murderer now, you know that? Because right now….I'm dead, and you killed me."

Yeah yeah yeah 


End file.
